Cherry
by J-Twice
Summary: Jung Yunho yang penasaran akan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang terus mengabaikannya... YUNJAE


Namja bermata musang itu menguap lebar. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya mengarah pada seorang namja paruh baya yang bertindak sebagai guru biologinya. Suara sang seonsangnim terdengar lirih dan terkesan menerangkan pelajaran untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat keadaan kelas menjadi membosankan dan tentunya membuat para siswanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Pandangannya kemudian mengedar, melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang kebanyakan tengah asyik dengan ponsel atau gadget mereka bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Ia menahan rasa kantuknya walau beberapa kali ia sempat ditarik sang dewa mimpi untuk menyelami alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi ia tolak, ia masih ingin menghargai sang seonsangnim yang mengajar didepan. Walaupun jujur ia ingin sekali tertidur seperti beberapa temannya itu.

Dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang yang artinya pelajaran akan selesai setengah jam lagi. Pandangannya ia alihkan keluar jendela. Mungkin diluar sana ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat hingga ia tak merasakan lamanya menunggu waktu istirahat.

Dahinya mengernyit. Manik musang itu menangkap seseorang yang berseragam sama dengannya tengah duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh dari kelasnya berada. Maklum saja, disamping kelasnya memang terdapat taman sekolah dengan beberapa pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi.

"Sedang apa dia?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang objek sampai telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar samar-samar. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada bunyi yang didengar oleh telinganya.

"Harmonika"

Matanya kembali terbuka saat ia tak lagi mendengar suara yang ia yakini suara yang berasal dari alat musik bernama harmonika itu. Dilihatnya ditempat yang sama sebelum ia menutup matanya, sosok itu telah menghilang.

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Dentingan piano itu seakan menggiring langkahnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah sumber dimana suara piano itu berasal. Seakan terhipnotis akan kemerduan dentingan piano yang tengah dimainkan entah oleh siapa. Baru kali ini ia mendengar permainan piano sebagus ini, walau ia tidak mengerti tentang standar bagus tidaknya permainan sebuah pianis tapi ia merasa hangat dan nyaman saat mendengarnya.

Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan suara tersebut. Kepalanya mendongak, mendapati dirinya sampai didepan ruang seni. Tangannya sudah akan membuka knop pintu tapi tepukan dibahunya membuatnya menoleh dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teman sekelasnya yang bernama Park Yoochun menegurnya.

"Eoh? Aku-"

"Bel berbunyi! Kita sebaiknya cepat kekelas jika kau tidak ingin lari keliling lapangan!"

Yunho mengangguk pasrah mengikuti tarikan tangan sahabatnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu yang tadinya akan ia buka berharap orang yang bermain piano tadi keluar dari ruangan itu.

'_Kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan pianis itu?'_

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Yunho mengambil tas sekolahnya kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Gara-gara lupa mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, ia harus membersihkan kelasnya setelah jam terakhir selesai. Dan alhasil ia harus pulang sesore ini.

Langkah kakinya terlihat gontai saat melewati koridor sekolahnya yang sudah pasti sepi. Siapa juga yang masih bertahan di sekolah sore-sore begini?

Namja bermata musang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Telinganya mendengar sebuah alat musik biola yang dimainkan. Sedikit heran dengan sang pemain biola yang masih betah berada di sekolah jam segini.

Ia kemudian menggendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin sedang berlatih untuk perlombaan!" gumamnya menyuarakan argumennya.

Langkahnya kembali ia teruskan sembari tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang terasa pegal karna harus membersihkan kelas seorang diri. Ia lantas memaki Yoochun yang tega meninggalkannya hanya untuk berkencan dengan para kekasihnya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu.

Mata musang itu terpaku saat pandangannya tak sengaja mengarah kedalam salah satu kelas yang ia lewati. Atensinya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah memainkan biola ditangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sosok itu begitu indah walau hanya terlihat sebagai siluet. Pasalnya sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya dan menghadap sinar mentari yang memancarkan cahaya terang berwarna jingga kekuning-kuningan, hingga ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang pemain biola.

Tanpa sadar langkahnya menghampiri sosok itu. Dadanya berdegub kencang entah kenapa. Ilusinya membayangkan sosok itu adalah seorang malaikat bersayap yang tengah memainkan lagu surga. Semakin ia dekat dengan sosok itu, semakin ia yakin jika sosok itu bukan manusia.

'Terlalu indah jika memang benar ia adalah seorang manusia' pikirnya.

Ia dapat melihat mata sosok itu terpejam menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan. Hidungnya mancung dan tegas. Bibirnya. Oh! Ia tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meneguk ludah. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa melumat bibir itu.

Seperti seseorang yang terbang tinggi kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dihempaskan kembali ke tanah. Kira-kira seperti itu juga keadaan Jung Yunho. Namja tampan itu tersentak saat mendengar bunyi ponselnya yang menandakan seseorang tengah mencoba menghubunginya dan secara tidak langsung merusak kesenangan.

Ia dengan malas menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" tubuhnya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Berusaha untuk tidak menganggu sang pemain biola.

"Ne eomma! Aku masih di sekolah!"

"Aku mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan kelas jadi aku baru bisa pulang sekarang!"

"Ne!"

"Ne!"

Pip.

Sambungan terputus. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat tak mendengar suara biola itu lagi. Dengan cepat tubuhnya berputar dan kembali menghampiri kelas tempat bidadarinya bermain biola.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya kecewa saat mendapati kelas yang kosong.

Pandangannya mengedar. Berusaha mencari sosok itu yang mungkin belum terlalu jauh berjalan. Tapi sosok itu tak juga tertangkap retina matanya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menemukanmu lain kali!"

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Yunho tampak lesu. Matanya menatap sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari kelasnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak menemukan sosok itu lagi.

'Kemana perginya dia?'

'Siapa dia?'

'Apa dia siswa disini juga?'

'Siapa namanya?'

'Dia kelas berapa?'

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul silih berganti. Membuatnya pusing memikirkan jawabannya. Tapi satu yang ia yakini. Bahwa sosok yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu adalah orang yang sama tapi memainkan alat musik yang berbeda. Ia yakin karna lagu yang sosok itu mainkan adalah sama. _The melody of love._ Ia sudah surfing di internet beberapa hari ini untuk mengetahui judul lagu tersebut.

Sebuah lagu yang ditulis oleh musisi terkenal bernama Kim Jonghyun dan dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi internasional Jung Eun Hee. Keduanya berkolaborasi hingga menciptakan sebuah lagu yang indah dan memanjakan telinga pendengarnya.

"Ya! Kau ada apa? Sedang datang bulan?" tanya Yoochun yang sedari tadi heran memperhatikan wajah sang sahabat yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku kenapa?" Yunho balik bertanya dengan nada malas.

Yoochun semakin cemas melihat tingkah Yunho. Biasanya namja tampan itu akan menggerutu atau memukulnya saat mendengar pertanyaannya tadi.

Ia lantas menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Yunho. "Kau sakit?"

"Ck. Apa masalahmu sich?" ucap Yunho tak suka dengan aksi berlebihan Yoochun. Ia menepis tangan Yoochun didahinya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit!"

"Ya! Dan aku akan ke ruang kesehatan!" ucap Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya. Ia pikir Yunho hanya mencari alasan agar tidak mengikuti kelas biologi nanti.

"Ya! Dan katakan itu pada Jang seonsangnim!" ucap Yunho dan sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Yoochun menggendikkan bahunya. Bersikap tidak peduli dan kembali pada kegiatannya semula –menggoda siswa perempuan-

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Bukan di ruang kesehatan tapi diatap gedung sekolahnya namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu berada. Ia benar-benar akan tertidur jika mendengarkan Jang seonsangnim mengajar hari ini. Mungkin tidak menghargainya sekali tidak apa-apa.

Mata musang mulai terpejam. Udara yang sejuk serta angin yang bertiup lembut membelai kulit tan miliknya membuat rasa kantuknya benar-benar mencapai batas maksimal. Terlebih ia berada dibawah rimbunnya dedaunan pohon hingga membuat sosoknya tidak terlihat. Yah~ pohon-pohon di sekolahnya memang memiliki tinggi yang tidak wajar hingga mencapai atap sekolahnya yang berlantai 3.

Dewa mimpi baru saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Yunho berkeliling dunianya tapi sebuah nada yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, membuatnya menolak ajakan sang dewa mimpi.

Mata sipit itu terbuka dan terbangun lantas dengan gerakan hati-hati mengintip dibalik dedaunan yang menyembunyikan sosoknya. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali nada lagu itu yang didengarnya hampir setiap saat. Matanya memicing. Memperhatikan seorang namja yang tengah memainkan sebuah gitar acoustic.

Demi Tuhan! Sosok itu bahkan lebih cantik dan lebih indah dari ilusinya selama ini. Mata besar nan hitam itu memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang memetik senar gitar sedangkan bibirnya bergumam menyenandungkan lagu yang ia mainkan. Kulit putihnya tampak bersinar dibawah cahaya sang mentari yang sangat kontras dengan rambut hitam sebahu miliknya yang terlihat lembut dan berkilau.

"Yeppo!" puji Yunho sembari tersenyum lebar.

'Apa Tuhan lupa menutup pintu surga hingga bidadarinya lepas satu?' pikirnya konyol.

Terlalu memperhatikan wajah rupawan namja pemain gitar itu hingga tak menyadari namja cantik itu sudah menyelesaikan lagunya. Yunho terkesiap saat namja cantik itu beranjak pergi.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kali ini kau lari lagi!'

Ia segera melompat turun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menghampiri namja cantik itu dan menahan lengannya. Yunho tertegun saat mata doe itu menatap lurus matanya. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdegub kencang.

Namja cantik itu menatap tangan Yunho yang menahan lengannya kemudian menatap Yunho dengan kening berkerut seakan bertanya akan apa yang tengah Yunho lakukan.

"Eh! Ak-aku Jung Yunho! Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengenalmu!" ucap Yunho malu-malu. Ia berani bersumpah jika baru kali ini ia merasa malu dan segugup ini didepan seseorang. Terlebih orang itu adalah namja.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum kemudian melepaskan tangan Yunho yang menahan lengannya. Yunho yang melihatnya menahan nafas tiba-tiba. Dari sekian senyuman yang pernah ia lihat. Baru kali ini ia melihat sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah dimatanya.

Ia tersentak. Baru menyadari jika namja cantik itu telah lenyap dari hadapannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuruni tangga, berusaha mengejar namja cantik itu.

"Hey! Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho setengah berteriak agar namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi saat ia berhasil menuruni tangga. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan sosok itu.

"Aish! Sial!"

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Yunho mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

'Kenapa aku selalu kehilangan sosoknya?'

CKKKIITTT!

Ia tiba-tiba mengerem sepedanya mendadak.

"Jangan-jangan! Dia adalah hantu sekolah? Bukankah aku selalu bertemu dengannya ditempat yang sepi dan tak ada orang?" ungkap Yunho menyuarakan argumennya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tapi aku menyentuh lengannya tadi! Sangat lembut! Hehe" ucapnya terkekeh senang sembari mengayuh kembali sepedanya.

CKIITTTT!

Kali ini bukan karna pikiran gilanya yang membuatnya mengerem kuat-kuat sepedanya. Tapi karna seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari menyebrang jalan.

Brak!

Tubuhnya membentur keras aspal. Ia meringis merasakan lengannya yang terasa perih karna menggesek aspal yang kasar dan keras. Tapi tak ia hiraukan, ia lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi. Berharap semoga orang tersebut tak terluka.

"Gwanchanayo?" tanya Yunho sembari menghampiri seorang namja yang tampak berseragam sama dengan miliknya.

"Ka-kau!" mata musangnya membulat saat mendapati orang yang ia tabrak adalah namja cantiknya.

Namja cantik itu menatap Yunho datar. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi kembali terjatuh sembari memegang lututnya.

"Lututmu berdarah!" ucap Yunho panik. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

Sedangkan sang namja cantik menatap Yunho yang pergi menjauh. Perlahan pandangan matanya tak sedatar tadi. Mata doenya menatap lututnya yang berdarah kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri.

Dengan susah payah ia dapat berdiri dan menepi ke trotoar karna sedari tadi ia berada di tengah jalan. Ia menatap sepeda yang masih tergeletak ditengah jalan yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik.

Bruukkk!

Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar pada trotoar jalan. Rasanya lututnya sangat ngilu saat berdiri. Ia lantas menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang tengah dipeluk tangannya.

'_Kenapa semua orang tidak pernah peduli padaku'_

Kepalanya mendongak saat seseorang menarik lututnya. Mata doenya membulat saat mendapati seorang namja bermata musang yang ditemuinya siang tadi tengah mengobati lukanya. Jadi namja itu pergi untuk membelikannya obat?

Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum. Merasa senang ada seseorang yang memperdulikannya.

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Yunho menatap rumah besar didepannya. Merasa takjub akan kemewahan rumah bergaya eropa tersebut. Pagarnya saja sudah seperti pagar sebuah istana.

"Wah~ rumahmu besar yah?" ucap Yunho menatap namja cantik disampingnya.

Setelah mengobati luka namja cantik itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya pulang sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabannya walau niat sebenarnya adalah ingin mengetahui dimana tempat tinggal namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu tak menjawab hanya membungkuk sedikit –mungkin ingin berterima kasih- kemudian masuk keadalam rumah besarnya. Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang, mengira namja cantik itu mengajaknya ikut masuk juga. Tapi saat pintu gerbang tertutup tepat saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya melewatinya, sepertinya perkiraannya salah. Beruntung ia dengan cepat melangkah mundur hingga ia tidak harus mati terjepit gerbang yang tertutup secara otomatis itu.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak menginginkanku masuk kedalam!" ucapnya berusaha tersenyum.

Ia kembali menghampiri sepedanya. "Tak apa juga jika kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih!" gumamnya sembari menatap kecewa rumah besar yang perlahan ditinggalkannya.

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Yunho memainkan pulpennya. Mengetuk-ngetuk kertas kosong yang tengah dihadapinya. Ia kemudian menatap Yoochun yang tengah melakukan hobbynya –menonton video XXX-

Hari ini seonsangnim mereka yang seharusnya mengajarkan pelajaran Kimia tidak hadir karna sakit. Sebagai gantinya guru cantik itu memberikan mereka tugas. Tapi sepertinya hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengerjakannya.

"Chun!" panggil Yunho membuat namja bermarga Park disebelahnya bergumam menyahut panggilannya.

"Kau mempunyai banyak teman bukan?"

Yoochun kembali bergumam.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Kali ini Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Iphone miliknya. Merasa tertarik dengan pertanyaan Yunho barusan. Beberapa hari ini ia memang penasaran dengan sikap Yunho yang terasa aneh.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Eh? Memang aku bilang begitu?"

"Tidak sih! Tapi instingku mengatakan begitu!"

Yunho terdiam sembari menatap kertas kosong yang harusnya diisi jawaban tugas dari guru Kimianya. Menimbang apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Yoochun atau tidak.

"Katakan ya! Dan aku akan membantumu! Kau tidak mengenalnya bukan?" tebak Yoochun. Dia hapal betul dengan ekspresi Yunho.

"Kau yakin kau mengenalnya?"

Yoochun terkekeh. "Tch. Kau meragukanku? Aku mengenal semua yeoja di sekolah ini!"

"Tapi dia namja!"

"EOH?" mata Yoochun melebar.

"Kau-?" telunjuknya menunjuk tepat didepan hidung Yunho.

"Ya sudah jika tidak ingin membantu!"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku kan?" tanya Yoochun sembari menatap horor pada Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengarnya segera mendaratkan pukulan ke kepala namja berjidad lebar itu.

"Mana sudi aku suka dengan namja playboy sepertimu!"

"Aish... Syukurlah! Kau membuatku takut!" ucap Yoochun sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Baka!" umpat Yunho.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Molla!"

"Kelas?"

"Molla!"

"Dia sekolah disini kan?"

"Ne!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalnya jika begitu! Kau kan hanya perlu berkenalan dengannya dan kau akan mengetahui semuanya!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Sudah! Dan dia mengacuhkanku!"

"Hoho! Siapa dia? Berani mengacuhkan tuan Jung kita yang tampan ini? Sedangkan para gadis diluar sana tengah bermimpi dapat dekat denganmu!" ucap Yoochun sembari melirik keluar kelas. Menatap iba pada fans Yunho yang selalu setia menunggu idola mereka saat istirahat. Tapi bukankah ini jam pelajaran?

"Apa mereka membolos?" tanya Yoochun yang hanya dijawab gendikkan bahu oleh Yunho. Yunho memang tak pernah peduli dengan para fansnya. Berbeda dengan Yoochun.

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya! Mungkin aku mengenalnya!"

Yunho menoleh cepat kearah Yoochun. Menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Dia namja cantik! Sangat cantik! Matanya besar, hidung mancung, kulit putih, rambut hitam kelam dan bibirnya..." Yunho tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Fantasinya mulai liar membayangkan sesuatu yang errrr yah~ kalian tau lah.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin! Dia sunbae kita dari kelas A!"

"Sunbae?"

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar rumor saat kita kelas 1?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Ck. Kemana saja kau? Padahal rumor itu sangat menggemparkan sekolah!"

"Memang rumor apa?"

"Kim Jaejoong itu anak dari Kim Jonghyun dan Jung Eun hee!"

"MWO? Dua penyanyi legendaris itu?"

Yoochun mengangguk.

"Pantas dia selalu memainkan lagu itu!" gumam Yunho. Ia tersenyum senang. Satu persatu pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dipikirannya mulai terjawab.

"Pantas jika kau diabaikannya! Dia itukan- HEY MAU KEMANA KAU?" teriak Yoochun menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Yunho mengatur nafasnya. Hampir semua tempat yang ia tau akan dikunjungi Jaejoong telah ia datangi tapi ia tak juga menemukan namja cantik itu. Pandangannya mengedar. Meneliti satu persatu siswa-siswa disekitarnya. Ini sudah jam istirahat, wajar jika semua murid keluar kelas.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya. Apa dia tidak sekolah karna terluka kemarin?

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping saat nada itu tertangkap telinganya. _The melody of love. _Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mencari sumber suara. Langkahnya membawanya ke taman disamping kelasnya. Ia segera berlari kearah pohon tempat Jaejoong dulu bermain harmonika disana. Tapi ia tak menemukan sosok itu.

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Harmonika!" gumamnya saat mengenali suara alat musik tiup itu.

Terus mengikuti insting dan mempercayai indra pendengarannya. Ia akhirnya menemukan sosok itu. Kim Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan harmonika diatas pohon paling ujung sekolahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggilnya membuat namja cantik itu menghentikan permainannya.

Tapi Jaejoong hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Membuat Yunho mendesah sebal.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" ucap Yunho sembari mendongak.

Jaejoong tetap tak merespon. Ia sibuk menatap ukiran di harmonikanya. Yunho mendengus. Kenapa namja cantik itu suka sekali mengacuhkannya?

Ia lantas memutuskan untuk ikut naik keatas pohon dan duduk didahan yang bersebrangan dengan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berterima kasih! Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih memperhatikan harmonikanya.

Hening. Tak ada respon dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho dongkol.

"Ya! Aku tau namamu Kim Jaejoong bukan? Sunbaeku! Aku Jung Yunho dari kelas 2 B!" ucap Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong menatap uluran tangan Yunho lama. Membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya. Tangannya mulai terasa pegal.

"Aish!" ia dengan cepat meraih tangan Jaejoong dan melakukan handshake.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Yunho dan melompat turun. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap tak percaya tindakan namja cantik itu barusan.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Namja bermarga Kim itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik pada si pemanggil.

Hup!

Yunho melompat turun dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Sombong sekali kau!" ucap Yunho kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal saat orang yang kau sukai terus-terusan mengacuhkanmu?

"Jika kau memang tidak ingin berkenalan denganku harusnya kau katakan padaku! Jadi aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi! Kupikir kau adalah orang yang baik! Tapi wajah cantikmu itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan sifatmu! Kau sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan wajah malaikat seperti itu!" ucap Yunho kesal. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu reaksi Jaejoong.

Ia bertambah kesal saat Jaejoong malah meneruskan kembali langkahnya.

"Tch. Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Ia segera menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu mendapatkan langsung tatapan tajam dari mata musang itu.

"Apa karna kau kaya dan berbakat hingga kau menjadi sesombong ini? Atau karna kau adalah putra dari penyanyi legendaris itu? Hingga kau tidak mau berteman bahkan berkenalan dengan orang biasa sepertiku? Kau merasa kau spesial karna memiliki orang tua seperti mereka? Kau harusnya sadar! Ketenaran dan kekayaan itu milik orang tuamu! Apa yang bisa kau sombongkan dari orang sepertimu!"

PLAK!

Pipinya memanas saat tamparan itu mendarat keras dipipinya. Mata musangnya segera menatap tajam Jaejoong. Merasa kesal dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi saat ia melihat mata doe itu memerah dan bibir cherry itu bergetar. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimutinya.

Nafasnya tercekat saat Jaejoong berlari meninggalkannya.

'_Dia menangis? Kenapa?'_

Ia memegang dadanya. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk yang ia rasakan disana. Rasa bersalah itu semakin menyeruak dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Matanya menyipit saat sinar yang menyilaukan tertangkap retina matanya. Dihampirinya benda yang memantulkan cahaya matahari itu kematanya. Sebuah harmonika.

"Jae"

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Harmonika itu tak gentar walau sedari tadi ditatap oleh sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya intens. Sang pemilik menghembuskan nafas panjang. Berbagai pikiran tentang Jaejoong berkelebat silih berganti dikepalanya.

"Hey! Harmonika!" Yoochun yang baru datang segera mengambil harmonika diatas meja sahabatnya itu dan berniat meniupnya sebelum sebuah tangan menyambarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" ucap Yunho posesif.

"Milik siapa? Yang pasti bukan milikmu kan?"

Yunho diam. Enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun barusan.

"Apa milik Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun lagi sembari duduk disebelah Yunho. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya ini.

Yunho bergumam. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan harmonika itu. Tidak mungkinkan? Ia memberikannya langsung mengingat ucapannya kemarin pada Jaejoong?

Yoochun menghela nafas. Diacuhkan itu sangat tidak enak.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya! Tapi aku bingung! Bagaimana kau bisa berkomunikasi dengannya?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya cepat. "Berkomunikasi?"

Yoochun mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya melebar. "Jangan bilang jika kau tidak tau kalau Jaejoong itu tidak bisa bicara?"

"EH?" pekikan Yunho membuat seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau? Ia bisu sejak lahir! Tuhan memang adil! Kedua orang tuanya memiliki suara yang sangat merdu tapi anaknya bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun!"

BRAKKK!

Yunho segera berlari keluar kelas. Membuat Yoochun kembali bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

"_Jangan bilang jika kau tidak tau kalau Jaejoong itu tidak bisa bicara!"_

Perkataan Yoochun kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh! Harusnya ia menyadarinya dari awal jika Jaejoong tidak bisa berbicara. Pantas Jaejoong tak pernah merespon ucapannya.

Yunho memukul kepalanya sekali lagi. Ia baru saja turun dari atap sekolah untuk mencari Jaejoong. Kelas musik dan juga taman sudah ia datangi tapi Jaejoong tak berada disana.

"Kemana dia?"

Nafas Yunho tersengal. Menaiki tangga dengan cepat kemudian menuruninya dengan kecepatan yang sama membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap sekelilingnya. Jika kemarin ia berkeliling mencari Jaejoong saat jam istirahat berbeda dengan kali ini. Saat ini jam pelajaran ketiga tengah dimulai. Membuat koridor sepi karna semua murid berada didalam kelas kecuali dirinya.

"Bodoh!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia segera berlari ke kelas Jaejoong. Kenapa sedari tadi ia tidak berpikir jika sekarang adalah jam pelajaran.

BRAK!

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mendorong paksa pintu yang memang harus ditutup saat jam pelajaran dimulai. Membuat semua siswa serta guru yang mengajar menatapnya. Tapi ia nampak tak peduli. Saat ini mata dan seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya diujung sana.

Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Diikuti dengan pandangan semua siswa dan guru disana. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak. Kemudian membungkuk dalam kepada Jaejoong hingga kepalanya menyentuh lututnya. Membuat semua mata yang memperhatikannya melebar.

"MIANHAE! JEONGMAL MIANHAE KIM JAEJOONG!" ucap Yunho keras dan tegas. Ia benar-benar menyesal mengatakan hal yang tak pantas ia ucapkan pada Jaejoong semalam.

Jaejoong gelisah. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan teman-teman dan gurunya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Yunho keluar kelas dan membawanya ketaman sekolah.

Nafas keduanya tersengal mengingat jarak kelas Jaejoong yang lumayan jauh dari taman. Apalagi Yunho yang sedari tadi sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ia mengatur nafasnya secepat mungkin. Masih banyak yang harus ia katakan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang nafasnya sudah stabil berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yunho tapi Yunho segera menahannya. Mata musang itu menata lurus mata doenya. Kemudian berlutut didepannya.

"Mianhae... Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika kau tidak bisa bicara! Aku benar-benar menyesal! Mianhae... Mian!" ucap Yunho tertunduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Menjaga agar Jaejoong tak lari lagi darinya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dalam diam. Memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Aku tau ucapanku kemarin benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku hanya merasa kesal karna kau terus mengabaikanku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Maaf!"

Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah memaafkan Yunho dari kemarin. Ia tau apa yang diucapkan Yunho benar. Ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan orang tuanya. Ia hanyalah seorang anak cacat yang harusnya tidak terlahir dari kedua orang tua sehebat mereka. Mereka memiliki suara emas yang akan mendamaikan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Tapi dia? Untuk berbicara saja ia susah apalagi bernyanyi? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bergumam! Itupun agak terbata.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Melepaskan pelan tangan kirinya dari kukungan tangan Yunho. Jujur ia sudah menyukai Yunho sejak dulu. Saat mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan sewaktu Yunho masih berada dikelas 1. Selama ini diam-diam ia memperhatikan namja bermata musang itu.

Ia merasa sangat senang saat Yunho mengajaknya berkenalan. Tapi ia juga merasa takut. Takut jika Yunho mengetahui jika ia bisu. Ia takut Yunho akan menjauhinya karna itulah lebih baik ia duluan yang menjauhi Yunho. Tapi sekarang namja tampan itu sudah tau jika ia tidak bisa bicara. Bukannya menjauh namja itu kini malah berlutut didepannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tangan Yunho satunya menahan tangan kanan Jaejoong yang hendak melepaskan tangan kirinya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan itu erat.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku!" ucap Yunho memohon.

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

"MWO? MEMBERSIHKAN RUANGAN INI?" pekik Yunho saat ia dan Jaejoong tiba diruang seni tempat Jaejoong dulu bermain piano.

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat. Kemudian mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Bermaksud membalas ucapan Yunho dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Aish! Jae! Aku tidak mengerti!" ucap Yunho frustasi karna sedari tadi Jaejoong menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang terlihat dimatanya hanya gerakan tangan yang abstrak.

Jaejoong segera membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan Ipad dari sana. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan menunjukkannya pada Yunho.

[Bersihkan semuanya! Tempat ini jarang digunakan jadi agak berdebu]

"Bukannya agak! Tapi sangat! Kenapa tidak menyuruh tukang bersih-bersih saja?"

Jaejoong kembali mengetikkan kalimat pada Ipadnya.

[Kau bilang kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu?]

"Ne~ Ne~ akan ku kerjakan!"

[Good Boy! Fighting!]

"Kau juga akan membantu kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu padaku?"

[Aku akan menunggumu disini! Tenang saja!]

"Janji ya?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

Yunho kembali ke ruang seni. Ia baru saja dari toilet untuk membersihkan wajah dan tangannya yang tertempel debu sehabis menjalankan perintah Jaejoong. Saat dirinya berada diambang pintu. Jaejoong tengah memainkan jari-jarinya pada tuts piano. Memainkan lagu kesukaannya.

"The melody of love!" ucap Yunho membuat gerakan tangan Jaejoong berhenti.

Ia mengambil Ipadnya dan beberapa saat kemudian menunjukkannya pada Yunho yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

[Kau tau?]

"Lagu orang tuamu bukan? Di album pertama list ke 9!"

Jaejoong menatap berbinar pada Yunho. Membuat Yunho tersenyum malu.

"Sejak aku mendengarmu memainkannya aku jadi penasaran! Lalu aku mencarinya di internet!" ucap Yunho sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

[Aku memainkannya? Kapan? Saat di atap?]

"Tidak! Saat kau di taman sebelah kelas ku! Kau memainkan harmonikamu saat itu!"

[Jinja? Kau mendengarnya? Dari jarak sejauh itu?]

"Begitulah! Telingaku cukup tajam! Aku juga mendengarnya saat kau memainkan piano disini! Juga saat kau bermain biola di kelas!"

[Jadi saat di kelas waktu itu! Itu kau?]

Yunho mengangguk. "Kenapa kau selalu lari saat aku ingin mengejarmu? Aku bahkan sempat mengira jika kau itu hantu!"

[Hantu?]

"U'um! Aku selalu bertemu denganmu ditempat yang sepi! Apa kau tidak memiliki teman?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. [Mereka semua menjauhiku!]

"Itu bagus!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

"Itu artinya mereka tidak pantas untuk kau jadikan teman jika mereka hanya memandang kekuranganmu!" ucap Yunho sembari mengusap rambut hitam Jaejoong.

[Lalu? Apa kau pantas menjadi temanku?]

"Tentu saja! Aku yang paling pantas untuk menjadi temanmu!"

[Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?]

"Karna aku menyukaimu!"

Mata doe itu membulat dan berkedip beberapa kali. Mengganggap ucapan Yunho barusan adalah sebuah ilusi. Tingkahnya yang seperti itu malah semakin membuat Yunho gemas. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong dan segera mendapat tatapan tak suka dari sang pemilik.

"Kyeopta! Hey! Hey! Wajahmu memerah!"

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho dan satunya lagi menutup wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Aku menyukaimu Jaejoong~ah! Benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Tangan Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya beberapa kali membuat Jaejoong merasakan panas diwajahnya menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

Tangan Yunho beralih menangkup wajah cantik Jaejoong. Menatap lebih dekat pahatan sempurna ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho sambil perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah Jaejoong.

Mengeliminasi jarak diantara bibir keduanya hingga bibir berbentuk hati dan bibir semerah cherry itu menyatu. Merasakan kelembutan masing-masing. Dengan mata tertutup. Menikmati getaran yang tercipta dan degupan jantung beritme sama. Lumatan yang terasa lembut dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kedua manik mata berbeda warna itu saling bertumbukan. Mengikat pandangan satu sama lain.

"Sa-ra...nge-...Yu-nie!" ucap Jaejoong terbata. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa mengucapkan begitu saja kata-kata itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam terapi agar ia bisa berbicara tapi tak satu katapun yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Yunho melebarkan matanya. Terkejut mendengar Jaejoong berbicara. Terlebih kata yang diucapkannya adalah kata cinta untuknya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jae? Katakan sekali lagi?" pinta Yunho bersemangat. Sungguh. Suara Jaejoong lebih indah dari suara apapun yang pernah didengarnya selama ini.

"Sara-nge- Yu... nie!" ucap Jaejoong lagi berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sendiri merasa takjub bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sekali lagi Jae! Katakan sekali lagi!" pinta Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Sarang-e Yun-nie!" kali ini lebih lancar dari sebelumnya. Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Merasa keajaiban telah diturunkan Tuhan untuk mereka. Jaejoong bisa berbicara tiga kali. Ini benar-benar keajaiban untuk mereka.

Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong erat. "Nado sarange Jonggie! Nado sarangae! Sarangae!" ucap Yunho bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia membalas pelukan Yunho tak kalah erat. Selama hidupnya ini adalah moment yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah ia rasakan. Hangat dan nyaman memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga ia tak pernah mau waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Katakan kata lain! Kau pasti bisa!" ucap Yunho sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. "Ak-u..." hanya satu kata itu yang terdengar, selebihnya ia hanya terlihat komat-kamit tanpa suara.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho cemas. Tapi Yunho tetap tersenyum. Memberikan kekasihnya itu semangat untuk mencobanya lagi.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi tak terdengar apapun. Yunho tetap tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Tak apa! Kita akan belajar pelan-pelan! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu untuk mendukungmu ne?"

Perasaan cemas yang tadi sempat mendera Jaejoong kini menghilang entah kemana setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia mengangguk semangat. Membuat Yunho gemas dan menciumi wajah Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong terkikik geli. "Yunnie!"

Keduanya terdiam. Suara Jaejoong kembali terdengar. Jaejoong sendiri baru menyadari jika tadi suaranya keluar saat mengucapkan nama Yunho.

"Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Yunnie!"

"Sekali lagi!"

"Yunnie!"

"Sekali lagi!"

"YUNNIE!"

Astaga bahkan ia bisa berteriak. Keduanya lantas tertawa keras walau hanya suara Yunho yang terdengar.

_Cinta itu hebat bukan?_

Xxx YunJae xxX

Cherry

.

.

.

-END-

**Kenapa judulnya cherry? Karna eun lagi pengen beri judul FF eun pake nama buah! Dari sekian nama buah kenapa buah cherry yang dipilih? Entahlah! Nama itu terlintas begitu saja dipikiran eun! mungkin mengingatkan eun ama bibir jaema dan cerita cinta disini yang semanis cherry?**

**FF ini terinsiprasi dari film yang eun tonton di gtv yang judulnya sky high! Ada yang pernah nonton? Itu lohh.. yang sekolah khusus melatih anak-anak superhero dan pendamping! Pas liat si pemeran utama *lupa namanya* yang gak punya kekuatan diawal! Padahal dia anak dari dua orang superhero terhebat! Nah dari sana degh tiba-tiba muncul ide ini! **

**Eottae? Ini FF eun kedua yang eun post di akun ini! semoga kalian suka! ^O^**

**MIND TO REPIU?**


End file.
